


【卡开】 小巷

by Daerves



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerves/pseuds/Daerves
Summary: 来看金丝绒西装ver黄西艹爆开背衫ver金钟仁。小巷是个好地方。
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	【卡开】 小巷

**Author's Note:**

> 被开开在小巷里的那组照片刺激到了，腮红真是点睛之笔。  
卡卡的金丝绒西装那一套也好危险啊。  
还有开开在舞台上穿的蓝色金丝绒开背，谢谢cody让我升天。  
总之就是各种被刺激到了，弄出来这么一篇。
> 
> 辣鸡文笔，大家轻喷哈。

“滴，新短信请查收”

2：07 a.m.  
lucas: 哥，你脸上的腮红好像被操出来的那种诶

金钟仁被黄旭熙的短信彻底弄清醒。

真的是很粗暴。  
裤子被粗暴的扒下，“kin—”身后皮带扣解开的声音撞进他的耳膜,打在他的大腿上。金钟仁喝的很多，酒精带来的红晕铺上眼角，暧昧的灯光下仿佛已经被操过一轮。

他迷迷糊糊的，双手被反折，扣到墙上，指尖可以触到砖缝的泥土和露水。后颈有些紧绷，头低垂着，可能脑门也抵在墙上。这个姿态说实话有点憋得慌，金钟仁感觉头更重了一点，但他确实不想动，因为醉的太厉害，也因为硬的太厉害。

刚才有个小朋友气呼呼地把他从酒吧里捞了出来，看着他无动于衷的样子决定在旁边的小巷里惩罚他。

金钟仁的腰臀暴露在空气中，潮湿，昏暗，闷热，专属于仲夏夜晚的不舒服和  
色情。

他在去酒吧前就自己做好了润滑，小小的肛塞被放了进去，掩没在挺翘的臀瓣中。  
黄旭熙的拇指掰开臀瓣的时候，看到肛塞一小节露在外面，就像拆圣诞礼物那样惊喜。加大呼吸满满都是轻快的味道。转头又想这哥就这样戴着这个色情的小物件在酒吧里当着他的面勾人，嗨到跟别人玩lap dance，或许在蹲下的时候，肛塞也会摩挲他的肠壁，钟仁哥就会不自主的呻吟出声——  
哥脸上的红晕就是这么来的吧？！  
黄旭熙越想越气，闷哼一声，自以为金钟仁听不到。

金钟仁当然听到了。  
情绪变化之快只会让他更加可爱。金钟仁想到了小时候养的狗狗，上一秒还在对他快乐的喘气，下一秒尾巴都耷拉下来，因为没法独占主人的宠爱。  
也是，很爱他，很担心他，超大只的。

金钟仁忽然就想吻他。  
他回过身，两人唇舌撞在一处，疯狂掠夺每一寸气息。金钟仁的舌尖扫过黄旭熙牙冠，被轻咬捉住，疼的咧了咧嘴，又反击回去。亲吻传出湿哒哒的声音，他的涎液也顺着嘴角往下滑。小熊真的很喜欢接吻，尤其是跟黄旭熙。他的嘴唇也是厚厚的，看起来很性感，亲起来也很好亲。

“我在干什么呀。”金钟仁脑子很乱，“但是很舒服”

黄旭熙的手往下走，宽大的手掌把住乳肉，金钟仁的胸肌锻炼的很恰当，紧身金丝绒衬衣裹附着，显出完美的形状，不像女孩子的一团可以随意揉捏，但的确也很好把玩。

他的食指和中指压上金钟仁的乳尖，隔着布料打转，修剪完好的指甲，带着不容分说的力度扣弄。疼痛和快感交织侵袭金钟仁的神经，“啊——哈啊——” 高八度的呻吟顺着气息滑出，热情地摆动腰肢，给予黄旭熙回应。前液打湿裤裆的布料，被拘束不得释放。

黄旭熙有点不耐烦。他能预料到金钟仁此刻必然眉头拧在一处，双指夹住乳尖，重重的搓揉，钟仁哥的眼睛就会收缩一下闭起，下一秒又舒缓开来，一副泡在蜜糖里的表情。  
这让黄旭熙很像舔他。  
哥的肤色也是蜜色的，是真的很好吃吧。

说着就用唇瓣抵上金钟仁裸露的腰部。  
“哥的衣服好色哦。”

黄旭熙低头落下虔诚的亲吻，像是用嘴唇描摹神像，说是最为神圣也罢，  
但也可能是在渎神——

重重地吻上去，吸起皮肉，银丝蔓延过裸露的肌肤，黄旭熙或许用牙齿叼起轻咬，跟动物标记自己的所有物，印上一个火辣的亲吻，舌尖在腰窝打转。金钟仁的身材很好，肩宽腰细胯窄但是屁股很翘。恰好的脂肪配比让脊柱隐隐有些痕迹。黄旭熙惩罚性质的一口咬在上面，像是小狼崽。金钟仁忍不住了尖叫出声。背后的动作没法出现在他的视野里，纯粹肉体观感更为精细强烈。金钟仁现在就需要黄旭熙，他想要盯着黄旭熙的眼睛，然后一寸一寸地把他吃进来。

他的确这么做了。  
黄旭熙拽着他的头发，猛地把他拉起来，有些吃疼，但是对方的急促让他更兴奋。把金钟仁转了一个方向扣到墙上，明明用了十分力，想给他好看一般，手掌还是护在了金钟仁后颈，容不得他一点伤害，像虚张声势的小狗。黄旭熙比他高一些，路灯投下阴影将他整个罩住，直勾勾地看着他，领结随意弄开，挂在凌乱的衬衫上，胸口大开，隐约可以看见腹肌。

金钟仁的双腿如美洲豹一般纤长强健，他的脊背抵在小巷墙上，饶是仲夏夜，石墙也有些冰凉。金丝绒衬衣一路开衩，裸露的大片蜜色肌肤被磨到发红。

他的眼下也发红。

小麦色的脸颊一般不太显出这么明显的红晕，除非金钟仁是真的被操嗨了。  
他的双腿箍在黄旭熙腰上，紧实的大腿夹着，黄旭熙捞着他的屁股，一手一个臀瓣，一边操一边揉，力道之大以至于他怀疑第二天可能会红肿。

双臂挂在黄旭熙颈后，双手交叠着好让自己固定住，黄旭熙埋头在他颈侧，头发随着操动扫着他脸颊，丰厚的唇游走在他耳廓上，转而往下，细细舔弄。  
黄旭熙的嘴唇和他自己的有点像，嘟嘟的，软软的。所以哪怕不想做爱，金钟仁也喜欢和黄旭熙亲亲，就像吃果冻，或者烤的膨胀的棉花糖，软软的，热热的，带着少年的甜味。金钟仁不知怎的就想起外媒评价自己“漂亮的嘟嘟嘴歌手”，又被自己的联想逗得轻笑出声。  
“嘶——”耳恻吃痛，黄旭熙咬了他一口。刚要发作，就听到黄旭熙闷闷的声音“hyong你不专心…”心又软了几分。

黄旭熙不这么觉得。  
他觉得钟仁哥一点都不甜。  
他很坏。也很辣。  
他刚才在酒吧里和自己跳艳舞，硬面牛仔裤都掩不住金钟仁臀瓣的挺翘，隔着重重布料他也要刻意蹭过黄旭熙裆部，故作惊讶的发出一声“哇。”像是第一次碰到阴茎的女高生，但是对上眼才发现这个明明是个上道的姐姐，眉眼弯弯的，沁着水，大大的眼睛亮晶晶的，含含糊糊地看着你，嘴角挂着腐笑，是他最擅长最有信心的勾人方法。

“hyong知道吗”黄旭熙把他颠了一下，肉棒顺势又擦过敏感点，金钟仁张嘴无声喘息，气流急速涌入，压下嗓子眼的呻吟。“我刚才看到你就硬了。”

“lu——嗯——cas”金钟仁的声音也像是蜜罐里泡过，不高却黏糊糊的，被黄旭熙顶弄给断了一下，“那你就多操操我吧”

黄旭熙眼下发暗，偏过头不与金钟仁视线相接，眉毛不可闻地挑了一下，抱起金钟仁，猛地往他身体里撞。进入到今天还未深入的地方，金钟仁感被全然打开，肉棒将他填满，硕大的龟头擦过敏感带，燎起一串火花，沿着小腹往上把金钟仁烧晕。

黄旭熙骤然松手，重力让他往下滑，整个被钉在这根鸡巴上，金钟仁慌得勾紧黄旭熙，内壁收缩，他被阴茎填地满满当当，几乎可以用肠肉感受到每一根青筋。  
肉棒碾过他的前列腺，不留情面。  
疼痛和快感在脑子里打出火花，电流顺着脊柱一路往上，“啊——啊————！”  
金钟仁整个人被激得出神，没反应过来就尖叫出声。

黄旭熙把他整个抱起来掂量。离开墙体，他整个肉都倚在黄旭熙身上，胸膛贴着胸膛，心脏也就隔着层皮肉。他甚至可以察觉黄旭熙的心跳，沿着他的脉搏传到这里来。

他的胯开的更开，柔韧的大腿锁紧黄旭熙腰肢。黄旭熙后仰了一点，调整好姿势就抓紧他，腰胯整个往上打，肉棒破开肠肉，高速摩擦的快感过于恐怖。金钟仁完全被操开，闷哼的低吟被一声接过一声的浪叫取代。毫无保留，高昂的呻吟散入夜空，整条小巷的气氛都变得淫糜。前列腺被过于频繁地撞击，快感积累的速度高过他的负荷。“lucas————嗯——好——啊—舒服啊啊——”。黄旭熙只是眼神一暗，金钟仁从未有过所谓廉耻心，毫不顾忌地喊叫。他只能用更加热情的操弄回应。

金钟仁快到了。他的声音突然高八度，带上哭腔，想伸手去套弄自己的阴茎。黄旭熙不准，”hyong—“在他耳边闷哼”hyong没有信心被我操射吗？“ 黄旭熙瞄准了敏感点，疾风暴雨般用阴茎鞭笞这块可怜的地方。肉体相接发出淫荡的水声，湿漉漉的，拍打在小巷的石壁上又传回来。可能巷口有路过几个陌生人，但是跟酒吧隔着一条街的地方本就是做各种事情的掩护。金钟仁叫的毫无顾忌，黄旭熙也操的毫无顾忌。

”—啊——啊———“金钟仁到了。高潮像是在小腹放电让他禁脔，后穴不可控制的皱缩，他的头向后仰，脖颈画出优美曲线。气息断断续续的出来，的的确确是带上了哭腔。

可是黄旭熙还不够。  
”hyong现在爽了吧“，黄旭熙在他耳边嘟囔”可是我还没吃饱，怎么办“

黄旭熙趁势继续顶弄。被高潮逼疯的小熊无法抑制可怕的快感，生理盐水顺眼角而下，小穴紧紧夹住黄旭熙，让他差点就射了出来。


End file.
